


The Thought of Zombies

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider 555 (Faiz)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuji sometimes has doubts about his humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thought of Zombies

Sometimes Yuji wondered if Smart Lady and Smart Brain were right. Most of the time, he realized that the Orphenochs were a dead end, that he should consider himself a human, but it was hard sometimes.

It was when he was thinking of how he'd died, of how Yuka and Kaido had died, that he sometimes doubted. But when he listened to Kaido talking away, of Yuka working in the kitchen, he remembered that they were not what they used to be. They were all essentially walking zombies, reborn into a different form.

Even if all of them had minds, emotions, memories, it wasn't anything that he would have chosen to inflict on them. Especially Kaido, who wasn't born Orphenoch like he and Yuka had been; there was too much pain, sometimes, when he looked at the musician.

And that was why he clung to his humanity, why he stuck with being what he was even when he didn't want to. Because he couldn't think of himself as a superior form. He was a dead man walking, they were all dead walking. He and Yuka had no choice in the matter, Kaido didn't either now, and he had to live. For himself, and Yuka, and Kaido, and the rest of humanity.

Because even if he was a dead human, he was alive and he had to keep fighting for humankind.


End file.
